


Beer Fear

by xxHoneyBearxx



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Come Eating, Degradation, Gay, Humiliation, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, blowjob, handjob, rough oral, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxHoneyBearxx/pseuds/xxHoneyBearxx
Summary: “You look good on your knees, good boy,” Kreese told him, caressing his cheek sweetly, “now you wanted a drink, didn’t you? Open your mouth, stick your tongue out”
Relationships: John Kreese/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Beer Fear

**Author's Note:**

> So Johnny is 17 here, just wanted to say that. Enjoy! There will be smut.

Class had just ended. Usually, due to his shitty home life, Johnny made an effort to always just hangout with his sensei until around dinner time. Unless of course, he and his friends had some trouble to make. He made his way from the locker room into sensei’s office, figuring that’s where he would probably be. But he wasn’t. The desk the empty, no whiskey on the table ans the scent of cigars wasn’t strong. Said scent, had became a comfort scent to him. It filled his bones with ease. He knew he would be taken care of if he smelled it.   
“Sensei?” He called, walking out of the office and to the other side of the dojo. The mats had no one on them and the place was seemingly empty. Johnny’s heart sank at the thought that Kreese would leave him, too. Until he heard water and some type of humming.   
Following the deep sound, Johnny found himself in the showering rooms. His eyes shot open and the sight shot straight to his cock.   
Kreese was in there. He didn’t leave him, but he was so... sexy. The water and soap poured down his body. It flowed off his big chest and onto his abs. His biceps were larger too, this way. He was running his hands through his curls and his mouth was parted nicely. Johnny’s cock throbbed as he followed the water down to his mentors own member. It was soft, but still sizely.  
Kreese cracked an eye open, noticing his student watching him. A smirk made a way onto his stone face.   
“I- didn’t know where you were and...” the boy started, unable to peel his eyes away from the wet man.   
“Well usually I don’t, but today was particularly grueling. Do you agree, mr. Lawrence?” He asked, still naked and sopping wet and he really thought Johnny could respond.   
“Oh yes, sensei. Me and the other boys ended up taking one too. Our moms probably wouldnt let us in the house reeling like that,” he laughed nervously, blush coating his pale skin. He felt his cheeks burn.   
Kreese noticed too, finding that this suited the boy, nervous wreck as he was.   
“I’m just gonna go wait in your office!” The blonde exclaimed, darting out of the shower room to his destination. In the office, his hand shot into his pants. Stroking his dick for some relief.   
“Oh my god, you are not doing this.” He told himself, opening Kreese’s desk drawer where he knew he kept his whiskey. Whiskey killed boners right? Honestly, Johnny just wanted the airy feeling of being drunk. He reached down to get the bottle of Jack Daniels and his hand brushed something that shocked him. Why did sensei have lube? In his drawer? He quickly grabbed the bottle and slammed the drawer. Ignoring the thought all together, he was embarrassed to find Kreese watching him, hair wet and wearing a black Metallica Tshirt with dark blue jeans. He always looked so handsome to Johnny, arms folded over that nice chest. The younger one always wondered what it would be like to lay upon it.   
“Having a drink, are we?” He questioned, brow raised.   
Shit. “Yep,” Johnny replied with his usual confidence. It was all for show.   
“Mr. Lawrence, did you ask me?”  
“No sensei...”  
“So, you’re basically stealing right now. Aren’t you?”  
“Yes sensei”  
“And what’s to be done about that?”  
“I don’t know sensei.”   
“Luckily for you, I do.”   
The older man smashed his lips onto the younger and until Johnny relaxed into the kiss, he played with lips, slipping his own across the others. He used his tongue to part Johnny’s mouth, shoving the muscle inside of the boys warmth.   
Johnny kisses hun back fervidly, gasping here and there and moaning when the other caressed the back of his teeth with his tongue. John stepped back, eyes lust blown.   
He pulled a neat glass from the shelf behind him, turning to Johnny now.   
“Mr. Lawrence, do have an erection from watching me shower or the thrill of being alone in my office, attempting to have a drink or kissing me?”   
Uhh could he say all of the above? His face turned beet red, he stared wide eyed at the older man before him.   
“No sensei.” He was gay. He wasn’t gay. He wasn’t gay.   
“Are you a cocksucker, mr. Lawrence?” He asked, walking menacingly over to the blonde.   
“No sensei.”  
“Don’t lie to me. I saw you watch me, Johnny. You liked that, didn’t you? Watching me shower?”   
Johnny almost cried from shame, “no sensei, I was just—“”  
“Don’t lie to me.” Kreese shoved him to the floor. Now the tears came, “yes sensei.”  
“Yes, what?”  
“Yes, I am a cocksucker” his voice broke.   
Kreese took the smaller one into his arms.   
“That’s alright, son. I’m proud of you no matter what. In fact, I think I like you better now. I think you’d look good with your mouth stuffed with cock... have you ever?”  
“No sensei,” he cried into his chest. So this is what it felt like?  
“Get on your knees Mr. Lawrence.”  
Kreese leaned on the desk while Johnny stared at him, afraid, but still obeyed and dropped to his knees.   
“Take off your shirt”  
No this wasn’t happening. It wasn’t. He was not having sex with his sensei. Was sensei even gay? Would he hurt him?   
“Sensei—“”  
John grabbed the collar and tore the shirt off himself.   
“Johnny, I do everything for you and I know what a little perversive whore you are now, isn’t that right? You want this, don’t ever tell me you don’t.”  
“Yes sensei.”  
“Is that your consent”  
“I don’t know what—”  
“Mr. Lawrence,” he dropped to his own knees now, “you’re hard for me. If you do not say yes, I’ll take this,” he squeezed his hard cock making Johnny moan, “as consent.”  
“I consent.” Johnny whined as the squeeze became painful.  
“Stop your tears. Dry them.” He took off. His shirt, offering it to Johnny.   
The boy dried his face, taking in the scent of the clean laundry as he did so. It still smelled like sensei’s cologne.   
“Good boy, now strip.”  
Aroused, frightened, and wanting desperately to please Sensei, he obeyed. He stood naked and the other mans eyes looked like they were viewing him as a meal he wanted nothing more than to devour.   
Johnny’s cock was leaking already as he knelt back down.   
“You look good on your knees, good boy,” Kreese told him, caressing his cheek sweetly, “now you wanted a drink, didn’t you? Open your mouth, stick your tongue out”  
He did. It was humiliating how horny he was for his sensei.   
Johnny watched him go retrieve the glass and take a long sip of the bitter liquid. He loomed over Johnny, thumbing his tongue and widening the boys mouth before whiskey began to pour from the others mouth. Johnny wanted to cringe away but he let the burning drink cover his face and flood his mouth. He could taste Kreese in it and his cock twitched.   
“You like that, Mr. Lawrence?”   
He nodded, swallowing the drink.   
“Then you’ll love this,” he said and Johnny heard the zipper of the mans jeans come down. His heavy, huge cock hung over Johnny face. Johnny whimpered wanting so badly to wrap his mouth around it and please sensei. A bead of precum formed on the angry seeming head.   
“Same position.”  
Johnny opened his mouth wide, hoping to be able to accommodate the large member. He then stuck out his pretty pink tongue.   
Kreese slapped his cock on the teenagers tongue, letting Johnny taste him. He tasted salty and smoky and just anything wonderful. So very manly. Johnny close his lips around the head and began to swirl his tongue around it. He imagined what he’d like and reciprocated it to Kreese.   
“Fuck that’s good, kid. Ah” he moaned, grabbing a fistful of the blonde hair and using it to shove the boy deeper onto his dick. Johnny gagged, tears springing out while the intruding penis bruised the back of his throat as John started face fucking him.   
“You use those- Ah- teeth and I’ll fucking - oh shit kid- fuck your whore ass dry. You look so good like this, boy. So good baby. Your pretty mouth on my cock. Not gonna talk back now, hun? I bet you think about this at night, don’t you sweetheart. Think of having your sensei’s cock in your throat?”   
Johnny moaned loud around the dick, sucking hard while John continued the onslaught to his throat. Before long, Johnny felt the cock twitch and he felt hot, bitter, horrid tasting cum shoot into his throat. He sputtered it out as John let him breathe. John watched in satisfaction at his protege. He would teach him to swallow eventually, but for his first blowjob, he did wonderful.   
“Come here, baby.” He gestures to the desk.   
“I don’t want to have sex sensei.” Johnny blurted out.   
Kreese just laughed, “you think I can go another round so quickly? God damn with that mouth of yours, I’ll be surprised if there’s ever any cum left.”  
Johnny blushed. Sitting on the desk.  
Before that, John gave him a tap on the ass to get him to hurry before squeezing a handful of the boys tight ass. God he wanted to force himself into that tight hole.   
“Good boy,” he whispered, kissing Johnny’s lips and dropping a big hand down to jerk off the teenager on his desk. He dragged his lips to the boys neck, making him jump and his cock twitch. He let out a choked sound, “please don’t stop, sensei.”  
John took his mouth of the boys neck and began to pinch his pink nipple with his unused hand. Johnny screamed as Kreese attached his teeth to it and bit down hard. He came all over both of them, closing his eyes and leaning onto his sensei’s shoulder.   
“Such a good boy,” Kreese whispered in his ear, trailing his talented tongue around the the shell of it.   
“Should probably take you to dinner, huh?”   
“I already had dinner.” Johnny smirked, getting down to clean himself off with a sweat towel and redress. John offered him his hand, he took it, blushing even more.   
“Let’s go, Johnny.”  
“Okay, can we go to that one diner?”  
“Wherever you want, doll face.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feedback is very ✨appreciated✨


End file.
